


Say a Little Prayer For Me

by itsprettystabby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Frank Iero, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Content, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprettystabby/pseuds/itsprettystabby
Summary: Frank's religious family gets new neighbors, and their son, Gerard, is not what Frank expected at all.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i started a new story instead of updating my old one, but i will update it,,,, someday.

Frank felt the warmth of the sun on his dark hair as he stepped out of the dimly-lit church. It was a bright summer day, and the sky was a perfect blue, and free of any clouds. The grass of the lawn outside the church was a vivid green, and parts of it were covered with yellow and red flowers. It was the perfect day.

Frank followed his parents down the sidewalk towards the parking lot. The sidewalk was littered with chalk drawings from the children who attended the church. Frank’s black shoes smeared the artwork as he walked across. By the time they reached the car, some of the chalk had somehow gotten onto his black pants. Frank and his family got into their old, beat-up station wagon, not saying a word. As they began to drive off, Frank stared out the pollen-covered window and admired the beautiful day.

His mother finally spoke. “Did you enjoy the sermon today, Frankie?”

“Yeah, it was interesting!” he replied with a fake enthusiasm.

In reality, the sermon had been quite boring. He didn’t really remember what it was about. Something about forgiving those around you. Clearly wasn’t worth giving a shit about.

Frank rarely actually listened in church. He only paid any attention when the preacher said something mildly controversial, like talking about abortion, or gay marriage. Those things didn’t really concern Frank, but he found it more interesting than the usual church garbage.

Frank watched out the window the whole way home, all the way through his cookie-cutter white neighborhood. His neighbors across the street had recently sold their house, and Frank noticed a moving truck in front of the house, bringing in furniture.

“Looks like the new people are moving in today,” said his mother. “Maybe we should stop by and say hello later,” she added.

Frank’s father nodded in agreement. Looks like Frank was going to have to survive some awful small talk today. Hopefully not for too long.

Frank shut the car door and went inside, heading for his bedroom. Eager to change out his uncomfortable church clothes, he began unbuttoning his white collared shirt before he even reached his room. He heard his mother yell up the stairs.

“Change into something you can wear to meet the new neighbors!”

Frank groaned, and kicked off his shoes and removed his chalk-dusted church pants. He went into his closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He figured it was an appropriate outfit to meet new people. He tucked his silver cross necklace into his shirt and put on some black Converse. 

Frank wandered downstairs and found his mother wearing a different, more casual floral dress, and his father wearing a polo shirt and khakis.

“Don’t you think you could dress a little nicer, Frankie?” his mother asked.

“I don’t want to look overly formal to meet neighbors, Mom.” 

She replied with a shrug and a deep breath and walked towards the front door. Frank and his father followed behind.

“You two be nice to them, hear me?” his mother laughed.

Frank rolled his eyes. Why wouldn’t he be nice?

As they walked down the driveway, he asked, “Do we know their names?”

“Not yet!” his father replied.

_ Great, meeting complete strangers,  _ Frank thought to himself.

As they approached the front door of the house, Frank saw someone looking at them from the upstairs window. They met eyes for a split second before the other person shut the blinds on the window.

His mother knocked on the door.

A kind looking woman answered the door.

“Hello! We live just across the street and wanted to say hello! Welcome to the neighborhood!” his mother said, smiling.

“Oh! Come on in! I’m Donna by the way!”

  
Donna smiled at Frank, “My son, Gerard, you look about his age! He’s upstairs if you want to say hi!”

Frank smiled and nodded at her, and anxiously walked up the stairs to meet Gerard.    
  


_ At least there’s someone my age to talk to,  _ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is really short but i'm probably gonna update rlly soon, it was just at a good place to end it idk

When Frank reached the top of the staircase, he didn’t hear or see any signs of life. The house was pristine, almost too nice, until he reached a door which had lazily been painted black and decorated with stickers of various shapes and sizes. He figured this must be Gerard’s room, as it seemed to be in the general area of the window he saw open earlier. He knocked carefully on the door.

“Who the hell is it?” someone replied through the door, clearly irritated that Frank had disturbed whatever he was doing.

“Umm- it’s your neighbor? We came over to say hi?”

“Oh, are you that weird kid I saw?”

“Umm- I guess?”

The door suddenly swung open. Frank saw Gerard, and was immediately drawn to his jet-black hair, obviously dyed. When Gerard turned around, Frank was startled to see his eyes surrounded by a brick-red shadow. He was, undeniably, the prettiest boy he’d ever seen, not that he’d ever tell anyone. 

Frank, still slightly in shock, said “Are you, uh, going to school tomorrow?”

“Duh. I have to.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Gerard swept his hair back and tucked a piece behind his ear. “So, you’re my neighbor?”

“Yeah, I live across the street…”

“Want a ride to school? I can drive other people now.”

“Uh- sure?”

“Alright, come over at 7:30 tomorrow.”

“But that’s an hour before the bus even comes?”

“You’ll see why.” Gerard replied. “Look, I’m gonna go, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Uh- alright”

Frank and Gerard walked out of the room and down the hallway. Tomorrow would be interesting for sure.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! i do intend on updating this as much as i can, bc of quarantine, so yeah!


End file.
